


Spring Break

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staubundsterne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=staubundsterne).



> Written for [](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/)**wk_100** 's 2011-12 New Year Drabble Exchange Assignments, for the prompt 'Crawford, Schuldig - same old, same old'.
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/868411.html).

“I AM SO WASTED YOU GUYS.”

Crawford flies backwards as Schuldig enters at high speed, the two of them rolling across the floor like an enormous tumbleweed — half bespoke, half slut wear, all hands.

“No! Damn it, these pants are brand new!”

Schuldig rips away Crawford’s underwear and runs off, still shrieking like a teenager.

Crawford follows after him with a resigned sigh. Eventually, one of the bedroom doors closes with a soft click.

Nagi turns up the volume on his headphones.

He has no sympathy.

Crawford’s the one that always makes them come to Florida this time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
